


Kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by brownest_goldfish_intheair



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlermo, M/M, Morning Sex, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownest_goldfish_intheair/pseuds/brownest_goldfish_intheair
Summary: "But he had never held him like this; so boldly andpossessively, like reminding him that every part of his body was his. And it felt risky somehow, but also right, because yes, Martín wanted to protect Andrés too. And after all they’d been through, he couldn’t help feeling like he needed to, at least a little."
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Kiss me on the mouth and set me free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DorMarunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorMarunt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let’s make art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169363) by [DorMarunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorMarunt/pseuds/DorMarunt). 



> This is a sequel to the last chapter of "Let's make Art" by DorMarunt who has brightened so many of my days with her phenomenal writing. You can also follow it without reading her story first I think, but it will be a lot more fun if you do. 🌝
> 
> Enjoy ✨

The first thing Martín noticed when he woke up was that he wasn’t cold. This was notable because in the months since the heist, he’d gotten used to never feeling warm, spending every night shivering under the covers, sitting outside to watch the waves crash against the shore, or sobbing on the floor in the living room. Something must be different, he realised through the fog in his brain, without yet registering any of his surroundings. He tried to move his body, as if searching for something, and gradually became aware of his arms, his hands and his fingers again.  
That was when he realised that he was not clutching a blanket or a pillow; he was holding _someone_ in his arms. Carefully, he tried to blink his eyes open, afraid of ruining the feeling of pure safety and comfort he was engulfed in when he let his hand wander over the bare prominent shoulder-blade it was resting on.

“Martín.” A sleepy voice mumbled against his chest, the arms around his waist moving to hold him tighter. It took Martín not even a second to understand, being lifted back into reality so gently and lovingly.  
“Andrés.” He whispered. That was what was different; Andrés was _with him_. He had him back and he could hold him and he would never have to let him go again. “You’re here.” He ran his fingers from his shoulder-blade down his back, as if to reassure himself, still worried that the late morning breeze coming in through the window could suddenly dissolve the body in his arms. Andrés nuzzled up to his chest.  
“Of course I am.” He whispered. “Right where I’m supposed to be.”

Martín let his eyes fall shut again and fully relaxed into Andrés’ embrace, letting his brain catch up with reality to the soft sound of the sea outside. The night before came back to him in pieces, starting with the way it had felt to see Andrés again, how he had thought his chest would burst with relief and bittersweet pain, and ending with the fact that _oh_ he’d tied him up on his knees, spanked him and then fucked him from behind. Without fully realising what he was doing, he let his hand wander down to right under his asscheek, where he’d hit him hardest. Andrés hissed quietly.  
“Does that turn you on?” He chuckled and shifted in his position.  
“Sorry.” Martín said immediately, feeling heat rise up in his cheeks as he quickly moved his hand away.

“You can leave it there, it feels nice.” Andrés’ voice was warm and low and Martín could feel him smile against his chest, but he still hesitated before he placed his hand back on the sensitive skin, not quite sure whether to feel embarrassed or intrigued as he carefully let his thumb glide over it.  
He couldn’t help but be a little in awe of how _content_ Andrés seemed; his breathing calm and his arms steady where they were wrapped around Martín’s waist.

Of course Martín had held Andrés before; held him when he was tired or drunk or hurt, held him when they had been apart for a few hours and Andrés clung to him all evening, and held him when he cried, silently, almost _politely_ , as he did, while gratefully hiding his face in Martín’s shirt. But he had never held him like this; so boldly and _possessively_ , like reminding him that every part of his body was his. And it felt risky somehow, but also right, because yes, Martín wanted to protect Andrés too. And after all they’d been through, he couldn’t help feeling like he needed to, at least a little.

As if he could hear his thoughts, Andrés hummed quietly and placed a soft kiss on his chest; then moved up to his neck where he began to gently suck on his skin. Martín instantly sighed into the sensation, his body still so starved of Andrés’ touch; the caress of his tongue, his lips, his hands. He couldn’t even fight before giving in. And when Andrés ground their bodies together, and Martín could feel that he was hard – hard from Martín grabbing his ass where it _hurt_ – it was over: he turned into a moaning mess within seconds, greedily pushing back against Andrés’ cock in desperate need for more.

“Andrés.” He breathed between quiet moans. “Andrés, can you- ” Andrés followed his request before he had voiced it, moving his hand in between their bodies to take hold of both their cocks. His wrist moved in an uneven rhythm, the angle visibly impractical, but it was more than enough for Martín – he could have come in less than a minute just from that. But just when he felt himself getting close, Andrés suddenly stopped, making him breathe out in frustration as he tried to move against his hand. Instead of letting him, Andrés stroked up and down his cock again, excruciatingly slow, before he fully let go, his eyes turning soft when they met Martín’s.

“Fuck me.” He whispered, a mix of bold excitement and sweet hope swinging in his voice. Martín almost choked on his own air, his cock involuntarily twitching at the words.  
“You-” He rose his eyebrows and studied Andrés’ face. It wasn’t like Andrés had never asked him to do that before and it also wasn’t like Martín hadn’t always enjoyed it, but never before had Andrés wanted to be fucked twice in such close succession. And never before had he seemed so utterly vulnerable when he’d asked. The events from the night before had certainly not passed him by just like that.

“Are you sure?” Martín finally asked, focusing all his willpower on not letting his horniness completely turn off his brain. He knew what he had been like the morning after their first time – any decision he would have made then, he would have certainly regretted in the evening, had Andrés not been there to talk him down.

Andrés nodded silently, letting Martín’s leg slide in between his as he looked up at him with hungry eyes. Martín sighed internally; he really wasn’t making this easy for him.  
“Use words.” He said, gently untangling their legs. “Tell me how you feel and what you want, or I won’t do anything at all.” Andrés was quiet for a moment, then he huffed and closed his eyes, as if trying to organise his thoughts.

“I feel fine.” He finally said. “I’m a bit sore but it doesn’t- It doesn’t hurt, not really. And I still…” He looked up at Martín, looking a little embarrassed. “I still feel safe with you, if that’s what you’re asking.” His voice got more quiet towards the end and Martín’s heart filled with sympathy; it wasn’t easy to say these things out loud for _him_ , he couldn’t imagine what it must be like for Andrés, who was always the one in control, always the one who held power over others.

“Good. You _are_ safe with me.” He whispered, running a hand through Andrés’ hair and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “And now what do you want?” Andrés let out a shaky breath.  
“I want you to fuck me.” He said, sounding completely sure this time, like he had forced his head to clear up because he wanted it so much. Martín smirked softly.  
“How?” He tried to sound calm even though his heart was hammering in his chest, the idea of teasing Andrés like that still so utterly new to him. “Tell me how you want me to fuck you.” Andrés’ body instantly reacted to his words and Martín could see on his face that he tried to fight it, tried to stop himself from shuddering under Martín’s touch.

_“Martín.”_ He said, pleadingly meeting his eyes, but Martín didn’t react, just kept drawing gentle circles on his lower back, always stopping right above his ass. Andrés searched his eyes for another second, then he let them wander down to his chin.  
“Facing me.” He said quietly, barely meeting his eyes. “On my back.”  
Martín felt a little sorry now. He had wanted to tease him, yes, but he didn’t want to make him feel _that_ ashamed.

“Okay, Corazón.” He whispered reassuringly and gently tilted up his chin. “I’ll gladly do that. Do you want me to stop talking?” Andrés hesitated for a moment, then shook his head.  
“No, don’t, it’s just…” He blinked a few times. “It was a lot. But you can go on.” Martín smiled and rested his hand on his back.  
“I know it was. It is, that’s normal. But you can tell me to stop anytime. And I’ll turn you onto your back and fuck you without another word, okay? You don’t have to beg.” Andrés nodded and found Martín’s hand with his own, moving it up to his lips to tenderly kiss his knuckles before he spoke again.

“Will you open me up like this?” He asked, shifting so his leg was draped over Martín’s waist, offering him perfect access to his ass. Martín let his hand wander up his thigh to cup his asscheek again. This was truly growing on him; he would do it more often if Andrés let him.  
“How very eager of you.” He smirked. “Yes, I will. Stay like this.” Andrés made a little noise of discontent when Martín turned to reach for the lube on the bedside table, but he did as he was told and kept his body wrapped around Martín’s until he was facing him again.

“Okay.” Martín said, placing his hand on Andrés’ thigh. “Have you ever done this to yourself?” Martín was internally grinning because he knew, almost certainly, that the answer was no. The look on Andrés’ face confirmed his assumption; he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
“Breathe.” Martín said, taking one of Andrés’ hands in his. “Would you like to try?” Andrés’ face quickly turned from worried to curious, fascinated. He gave Martín a brief nod.  
“Alright, give me your hand.” He opened the lube bottle and positioned Andrés’ hand so he could pour some of it in his palm, using his own fingers to distribute it and giving Andrés a dirty look at the end. Andrés looked mesmerised, following each of Martín’s movements with hyper-focused eyes until his hand was completely slick and Martín readjusted their bodies so their chests were touching, their faces only inches apart.

“Come here.” He said, gently guiding Andrés’ hand behind his back, moving with him until his fingers were resting right on his hole. He waited a moment, breathing against Andrés’ lips, letting his eyes wander over his face.  
“Go on.” He then said, and like his words had flicked a magic switch, Andrés let a finger sink into his ass, pressing his lips together against a moan, his eyes never leaving Martín’s.

“It’s not that different.” He said, a little breathless.  
“Oh, isn’t it?” Martín asked, still resting his hand on his wrist. “Try to move.” Andrés gave him a questioning look before he began to circle his wrist.  
_“Oh.”_ He said, his lips parting in surprise. Martín smiled contently.  
“Yeah, you can move exactly the way you need it, can’t you?” Andrés was clearly too busy to react to his words, his breathing getting more uneven with every flick of his hand, and Martín enjoyed watching his face slowly fall apart before his eyes as he discovered the perks of what Martín had been doing since his early teens.

_“Martín.”_ Andrés said after a moment, looking up at him as if _he_ was the one doing this to him, not himself. _Because it is_. Martín realised. _Because he’s giving me full control over his actions._  
“Yes, what do you need?” He asked, gently stroking his wrist. “A second finger?” Andrés nodded.  
“Can I?” That almost made Martín lose it; Andrés asking for permission like that; looking so utterly lost; Martín wouldn’t have thought that he would ever surrender control so willingly. If anything, it made him feel more generous. He wanted to give Andrés everything in return for letting him in like that.

Instead of replying, Martín moved his hand back down and rested it on top of Andrés’ middle finger, meeting his eyes before he slowly pushed in. Andrés closed his eyes in a deep moan, grinding his body against Martín’s as he began to move his wrist again.  
“You’re so greedy.” Martín whispered, getting out of breath from the friction against his already painfully hard cock. “You can’t get enough, can you? You need to be touched everywhere at once.” At that, Andrés actually _whimpered_ , pressing his face against Martín’s shoulder as more small noises escaped him. Martín could barely keep it together himself; he tightened his hold on Andrés’ wrist while he matched the rhythm of his hips with his own.

He knew they could both come like that, and it would be beautiful, but he didn’t want to deny Andrés what he had asked for, so he paid attention to every muscle in his body, every little sound he made, until he heard his breath hitch low in his throat.  
“Andrés.” He said, stopping in his movement and tapping Andrés’ arm to signal him to wait. He instantly did, his body shaking as he lifted his head to look at Martín with glossed-over eyes. “Do you want to come like this? Or do you want my cock?” Andrés caught his breath for a moment, seemingly processing his words.

“Your cock.” He then said, his eyes focusing on Martín’s. “I want your cock inside me.” His choice of words made Martín shudder; Andrés had always been good at catching him off guard by being unapologetically direct, having pushed him over the edge with it more than once.

“Okay, pull out.” He said, watching Andrés’ face closely as he retreated his hand under Martín’s light touch, studying the way his lips slightly parted and his breath hitched. It was _obscene_ ; impossible to look away. “And turn onto your back.”  
Andrés stared at him, not moving a muscle, and Martín was about to tell him again, more commandingly, when Andrés timidly moved in closer and let his eyes wander down to Martín’s lips.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, his voice not louder than a whisper and Martín’s words left him completely, his heart skipping more than one beat, surely. Andrés might have been able to use a power advantage like this one, being allowed to deny Martín _a kiss_ , but Martín could have never, especially not now, when Andrés was being _so good_ for him.  
“Of course.” He whispered gently. “Of course you can.”

Andrés didn’t hesitate: he moved in to lock their lips with a pleased sigh, sucking on Martín’s mouth like it was his air to breathe and they both quickly got caught up in it, the kiss turning into hungrily making out while Martín climbed on top of Andrés and straddled him on the mattress. Andrés let him do it without the slightest fight, let him hold his wrist above his head and push his legs apart, his body instantly giving into every one of Martín’s touches like it was _melting_ under his fingers.

When he moaned into the kiss, Martín sucked a little harder, gently running his teeth over his lower lip, and Andrés let out a breathless groan as he pushed his hips up. Martín grinned against his lips.  
“Behave.” He said, tightening his grip on his wrists and trapping his hips with his weight. “You want my cock _so bad_ , don’t you? I wish you could see yourself, nothing but a needy little mess.” He focused on the expression on Andrés’ face, checking for any sign that he was going too far, but Andrés seemed to enjoy it, his eyes lighting up a little while he forced his body to stay still.  
“Martín.” He whispered, his voice urgent and soft at the same time. “Martín, _please_.” That was it for Martín. He’d told him he didn’t have to beg, and here he was, putting himself completely at Martín’s mercy – begging because he wanted to, because _it turned him on_.

“Will you behave?” Martín asked softly, not yet loosening his grip. Andrés nodded instantly, his eyes so open Martín felt like he could drown in them.  
“Yes, yes I will.” He almost slurred the words, his cheeks turning a delicious pink when he spoke.  
“Very good.” Martín smiled appreciatively, letting go of his wrists to see if he would keep them still, his chest filling with pride when he did.  
“Spread your legs.” He continued and Andrés immediately complied, eagerly, shamelessly, a dirty smile spreading over his face as he met Martín’s eyes.

The sight made Martín’s hands shake as he grabbed the lube from beside him and started slicking it up his cock. The way Andrés was lying there, sprawled out before him, so devoted and ready to be _used_ – it wasn’t that Martín particularly liked being dominant, it was the fact that Andrés _let_ him. That he trusted him enough to show him a side of himself that he would _never_ show to anyone else.

And when Martín lined himself up, he didn’t want to feel powerful anymore; all he wanted was to make Andrés feel good.  
“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” He said, framing his waist with one hand and grabbing his thigh with the other, their eyes meeting in silent anticipation. “I was quite rough with you yesterday; I’m not done taking care of you yet.” Andrés’ eyes turned hazy as he nodded.  
“Keep talking about yesterday and I might just-” His words were interrupted by a strangled huff when Martín pushed into him without another warning, going slow so he wouldn’t miss if he was causing him discomfort. Andrés’ face did scrunch up a little, but he looked the opposite of uncomfortable, his lips parting in a soft moan as his features relaxed and he wrapped his legs around Martín’s waist to let him sink in deeper.

“God, Martín, that’s…” He looked up at him in astonishment as Martín caught his breath, getting used to the pleasant warmth around his cock and the familiar tightness of Andrés’ ass.  
“It’s the soreness, isn’t it? Feels good.” He smirked. Andrés nodded breathlessly, pulling Martín closer with his legs. Martín readjusted his grip, angling their bodies so he could move inside him more easily and then pulled back before slowly sinking in again, eliciting another deep moan from Andrés.  
  
“Still good?” He asked. Andrés nodded with his eyes closed, his body clearly craving more with the way he pushed his ass up against Martín’s cock and Martín happily gave, settling into a steady rhythm and making Andrés moan deeper with every thrust, until he arched up his back, signalling to him that he’d found a sweet spot.

That was something Martín had always loved about fucking Andrés; he was so reactive and vocal. Usually he got little more than a few quiet groans from him, depending on how intense what they were doing was. But whenever Martín fucked _him_ , Andrés seemed to lose all his self-control as he wallowed in his pleasure.

_“Martín.”_ Andrés breathed, running his fingers down his back as if he needed that to get his attention. “Martín, please, _harder_.” Martín almost laughed; all the times he’d accidentally started to beg a little _too_ much while Andrés was fucking him came rushing back to his head. And the way Andrés had _teased_ him about it before he’d complied. This was perfect.  
“What did you just say?” He asked, stopping in his movements completely and making Andrés groan in frustration, his body trembling with need under Martín’s touch.  
“Harder.” He repeated instantly, almost demandingly, burying his nails in his back. Oh, that was _good_ , Martín wanted to hiss in pain and tell him to continue, but he focused on getting something else from him.

“The other word you used.” He whispered, softly brushing his lips over Andrés’. He saw a small fight in his eyes, could feel his muscles tense up, as if he thought about a different way to get what he wanted. When Martín didn’t react, he let out a shaky breath and let himself sink back against the mattress.  
“Please.” He whispered hoarsely. “Please, Martín, fuck me harder.” Martín waited another moment, watching Andrés pant with a silent plea in his eyes, then he smiled and straightened up his body, taking hold of his legs to push them closer to his chest. The new angle made them both groan quietly.

“So that’s what you want, huh?” Martín smiled, starting to move in deep thrusts. “To be _taken_ , to be fucked without mercy until can’t help but come for me.” Andrés quickly nodded his head, making a sound that was close to a whimper, and Martín grabbed his legs tighter and picked up his pace, unable to hold back now, with Andrés’ unravelling under him like that, his body moving purely out of reaction to what Martín was doing while he told him in small whimpers and breathless moans to go on. It was ecstatic; and it was so sweet and full of love too, because Martín could _look at him_ ; see his face and make sure that he wasn’t breaking him.

When he felt Andrés clench around his cock, Martín wasn’t sure if he would come accidentally; too far gone to realise how close he was. It would have been fine, really, Martín hadn’t expected a single thing from Andrés this morning and he had _spoilt_ him, let him move past all his boundaries with such ease and tender trust. But Andrés caught himself quickly, whimpering a breathless _“Martín”_ as he opened his eyes to give him a pleading look.  
“Yes, Corazón.” Martín said softly, slowing down so he could breathe. “Do you need to come?” Andrés swallowed hard before he nodded.

“Will you let me? Please?” The desperation in his eyes made Martín’s heart sting a little; maybe he truly wasn’t made for this.

“Yes.” He said immediately, not caring how he could have edged him, made him wait until he cried, because Andrés deserved to come if he asked him like this. “Do you need me to touch your cock?” He fully expected Andrés to say yes, but to his surprise, he shook his head.  
“No.” He said breathlessly. “Hips. Please.” Martín was confused at first and it took him putting his hands on Andrés’ hips to understand. Andrés wanted bruises, like the ones he’d so often left on Martín. Oh, it would look _gorgeous_ , he thought when he tightened his grip.  
“Like this?” He asked. Andrés moaned deeply in response, grabbing the bedsheets to hold onto when Martín started moving again.

“Come for me. You’re allowed to.” Martín said, tightening his grip a little more while he continued crashing their bodies together and he watched in pure fascination as Andrés’ features tensed up in a deep groan right before he gave in, fully letting go as his orgasm washed over him and he whimpered quietly from the pain and the pleasure like he could barely _take_ it. Martín had never seen him like this, coming so intensely, pushed over the edge without being touched, and it took only a second before he was hit by his own orgasm, sudden and warm, and he moved his hips forward one last time to empty himself into Andrés, not taking his eyes off his face for a second until their bodies gradually relaxed against each other again.

  
When Martín came down from his high, Andrés was still almost panting, his lips slightly parted and his eyes closed in silent exhaustion. Martín was careful when he settled on top of him; he could hear his heart hammer in his chest, his arms slightly shaking where they made contact with Martín’s.  
“Hey.” He gently whispered against his skin. “You okay?”  
“Mhm.” Andrés mumbled, moving his head back when Martín’s lips brushed over his neck and sighing contently when he sucked on his skin a little.  
“Did I make you come very hard?” He whispered teasingly, unable to suppress a little smirk.

Andrés was quiet for a moment, still breathing heavily.  
“Fuck, Martín.” He finally whispered, making Martín look up to see him slowly open his eyes. “You made me-” He swallowed hard, studying Martín’s face.  
“You have no idea.” He finally said, his voice shaking a little as he covered his eyes with his hand and took another deep breath. And when Martín looked at him, still so shaky in his post-orgasm bliss, he thought that despite all the suffering, he had never loved this man more.  
When he pulled out of him, he gently rested his hands on the bruises on his hips and Andrés winced quietly, clearly surprised by the pain.  
  
“Ssh.” Martín whispered, comfortingly stroking his waist. “Does everything hurt?”  
“A bit.” Andrés chuckled shakily, moving his hand away to meet Martín’s eyes again. “And I feel a little empty now.” Even though Andrés’ tone was joking, Martín knew how raw he must feel; how sensitive to rejection after opening himself up like that.  
“I know, I’m sorry.” He smiled and moved down to gently peck his lips. “I’ll draw you a bath and hold you until you feel better. Does that sound good?” Andrés’ lips moved up into a tired smile.  
“I can accept that.” He smiled. “If there’s foam.” Martín grinned and continued running his fingers down his body  
“There will be mountains of foam.” He promised before he locked their lips again.

“I think I get it now, you know.” Andrés said, leaning his head back against Martín’s shoulder while Martín gently stroked his chest in the warm water. “Wanting to be taken care of. Like that. And in general. I understand why you need that.” Martín was quiet for a moment, touched by the sincerity with which he spoke, the utter openness of his words.  
“Did _you_ need it?” He then asked, placing a soft kiss on Andrés’ shoulder. Andrés hesitated, readjusting his head on Martín’s chest.  
“Yeah.” He said. “Yeah, it forced me to let go. And I can, with you. It’s liberating.” Martín smiled warmly.  
“It was very brave of you.” He whispered. “I’m proud. And you indulged me quite a bit.”  
“You know very well I didn’t.” Andrés smirked. “It felt good. Maybe you noticed.” Martín chuckled quietly, moving to rest his chin on Andrés shoulder.

“And the pain?” He asked. Andrés shifted a little.  
“Pain and pleasure are always close.” He said, in that way he had; as if he were talking about the most profound truth in the universe. “Some might even say they go hand in hand. But mostly, it was exciting and new. I wouldn’t want it every night, or every week, I think.”  
“That’s fine.” Martín grinned, wrapping his arms tighter around him and making him wince a little. “I don’t like hurting you all that much either.” Andrés chuckled; then he got quiet again.

“And the… The other part?” He asked and Martín could hear that it was hard for him, that he’d thought it over at least ten times. He felt a grin spread over his face.  
“You’re hot when you’re submissive if that’s what you want to know.” He whispered lowly, knowing exactly what Andrés had been thinking about. “I wouldn’t say no to seeing that again. Maybe you’ll let me tie you up in our pretty ropes sometime?” Martín could feel Andrés’ breath hitch slightly, his body tensing up in excitement.  
“You making me your work of art? Very intriguing.” He smirked, finding Martín’s hand where it was resting on his stomach. “Not tonight though. I have other plans for you.” _Oh, okay._ Martín’s body instantly started to tingle, heat collecting in his lower belly.  
“Of course.” He smiled, loosely interlocking their fingers. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! xx


End file.
